


Hungry Heart

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [13]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, The food of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A Milk Dud, sitting in the acid rainTerry talks to a dietitian.
Series: Incredible Thoughts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Hungry Heart

“How would you describe your relationship with food?”

Terry halted. “I guess...uh...frenemy?”

“Okay. Could you tell me one of your earliest memories involving food?”

Terry frowned. He just wanted to lose some weight, get in shape. Why was this woman asking him all these strange questions? But she was a well-renowned sports nutritionist, and she came highly recommended. He sighed. “Well, I remember...one time, my mom got a box of Milk Duds for Christmas and she gave me one after I'd helped her with the dishes. And then my dad came into the kitchen - he was drunk - and he grabbed it from my hand and opened the window and threw it out into the street.”

She nodded and motioned for him to continue.

“He told me I was fat, and weak, chocolate was for girls, stuff like that. And then he took the whole box from my mom. I remember it was raining outside and my Milk Dud was just sitting there, you know, under a street light. And I was looking at it through the window wondering if it was gonna melt, because I'd been hearing about acid rain on the news. But it didn't. A car ran over it. I know, this is silly.”

“No, it's not silly at all. So how did you feel about your dad doing that?”

“Well I...”

“It's okay.”

“I just wanted that chocolate, you know? It was _my_ chocolate!”

“You don't have to give up your chocolate. You deserve to have it. But I'd like you to try and add some more healthy proteins to your diet. Here's a list. Can you choose at least one portion a day, until our next appointment?”

“Sure. Thank you, Miss Langdon.”

She smiled. “Please, call me Sharon.”


End file.
